1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display system for simultaneously displaying contents of items selected among reproduced information by time-series numerical values and a graph.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various information recording media such as optical or photo cards, magnetic tapes, magnetic disks, photo disks, and photo-electro-magnetic disks are used for recording information. In recent years, various kinds of data bases have been formed, and bulk information has been stored. For example, in the field of health art, a data base for storing therein the results of a medical examination performed periodically by a self-governing community is formed. The stored personal information has been used for various kinds of statistical totalization processing, and health guidance due to doctors and health nurses with respect to residents or inhabitants.
Conventionally, these data bases have been used with an organization which manages health information in a lump, such as, for example, a municipal office and a health center, and have been recorded onto information recording media relatively large or high in memory capacity such as magnetic tapes, magnetic disks, optical disks and photo-electro-magnetic disks. However, as far as a network due to on-line covering a wide area or field is not full-equipped, the stored Information cannot be utilized, if an organization in which the information is stored is not utilized.
For this reason, information recording media provided both with sufficient recording capacity and superior portability for recording of information corresponding to one person, such as, for example, the optical card is used, information for each individual is recorded onto these media, and each individual carries the media, whereby a system capable of effectively utilizing the information in a plurality of organizations has been put to practical use.
The information stored in the optical card is displayed by processing the past results of consultation and is used as a reference for guidance of heal th of a consulted person due to doctors and health nurses.
FIG. 1 of the attached drawings is a drawing ex ample in which inspection data corresponding to ten (10) inspections recorded onto an optic al card by a prior art device are arranged and displayed such that inspection items are arranged in a line direction, and a list in which the inspection data for each inspection date are arranged in a column direction is displayed. Thus, it is possible to see time-series variation of a plurality of inspection data only with an image plane by this list.
Further, FIG. 2 is a drawing example in which the inspection data corresponding to ten (10) inspections is displayed on a broken line graph in a time-series manner with inspection dates expressed along the abscissa and with inspection items expressed along the ordinate axis. If the inspection data produced by numerical-value data are expressed by a broken line graph in a time-series manner, it is possible to grasp variation or change in the inspection data in a visual-sense manner.
However, in the broken line graph shown in FIG. 2, it is possible to grasp the variation of the inspection data of a single item in a visual-sense manner. Since, however, it is impossible to simultaneously display the inspection data of a plurality of inspection items, it is difficult to grasp the mutual relationship between the associated inspection items. On the other hand, in the list shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of items can be displayed simultaneously. However, it is impossible to grasp the variation of the inspection data in a visual-sense manner. Accordingly, in order to know the variation in the plurality of inspection data and the relationship between the plurality of inspection data in a visual-sense manner, an operation is required such that graph display every inspection items is printed out onto a sheet of paper and these papers are superimposed upon each other. There is a problem that it is difficult to use.
Moreover, in the broken line graph illustrated in FIG. 2, it is possible to grasp the variation of the inspection data in a visual-sense manner. However, it is impossible to read only rough or general values of the inspection data from the graph. Accordingly, in order to know exact numerical values of the inspection data, it is required that graph display is suspended, and the list shown in FIG. 1 is displayed. Thus, there is a problem that operability is unsatisfactory or undesirable.